


Every Part of You

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), True Love, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: After everything Wanda has been through, she didn’t think anything could surprise her......until Vision showed up.





	Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this since Captain America: Civil War, and now that Endgame is about to come out and i’m seeing it tomorrow, I figured no time would be better. It’s a bit rushed and not beta read, so I hope it turned out alright. 
> 
> I tried to make sure they weren’t OOC. We say how loving Vision was to Wanda’s in Infinity War, they constantly held onto each other for support and comfort which I loved. 
> 
> This is my take on what happened in between CACW to Infinity War, when they first got together. These two deserve to reunite and be happy. 
> 
> Vision’s human form is awesome (it’s a delight seeing Paul Bettany) but I’m a huge fan of what Vision naturally looks like, and I really hope to see him and Wanda kiss while he’s in his true form, like in the comics (which I gave a nod to when writing their specific moment). Whether it be in Endgame... or in their Disney+ series— that I’m really excited for. Maybe see their twins too? Here’s to hoping! 
> 
> Feedback in much appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Wanda never felt more relieved than when Steve showed up to break her and the rest of their teammates out of the Raft Prison.  
  
Every part in her body had ached. She had been sore from the showdown that took place at the airport, then crammed into a small cell space forced to wear a shock collar and strait-jacket.

The last few days had been torture to say the least.  
  
Not to mention they couldn’t return to the Avengers Facility. A place she had considered home for quite some time. Something she hadn’t had in what felt like forever.

“Team Captain America” were fugitives now, and had to be on the run. It was the price they to pay, but worth it, if it meant never signing those accords.  
  
After escaping the Raft, the group decided to part ways. Clint and Scott both had families to get back to, and since they weren’t able to contact anyone to inform them as to what was going on, the urgency to see them again was understandable.  
  
Wanda, Steve, Natasha, and Sam were actually doing something she never thought possible; catching a break.

They agreed on finding a place under the radar to lay low for a few days. 

  
The minute she got into her motel room, Wanda crashed onto the bed and passed out, completely drained.

—————————————————————  
  
Hours later, she heard a light knocking at the door.

Having no sense of the time, she knew it was still pitch dark outside, early in the morning.

Wanda assumed the others would still be sleeping, as they were just as exhausted as she was.

She clenched her fists, ready to seize the attacker. Still, if it was an intruder, knocking wouldn’t have occurred...

The only other person—well, thing—she could think of was…

  
 _Vision_.

  
Wanda hadn’t seen him since the airport battle a few days ago.

She and her teammates had been captured and taken away when he flew over to check on Rhodey.

Vision was the one who Wanda grew closest to since becoming allies with the Avengers.

She was used to seeing him almost every day, being apart for this amount of time felt somewhat foreign to her.

  
Wanda’s heart rate picked up as opened the door.

  
Instead of being greeted by the familiar face she was expecting, a tall figure with sandy hair stood before her.  
  
Despite his appearance in the dim light from the motel overhead, Wanda could tell it was Vision.

His piercing blue eyes were unmistakable.  
  
Besides, Wanda could _always_ tell it was Vision.

Anytime he looked her way, she’d lose her breath.

Before she could say anything, Vision put his finger to his lips.  
  
He was right, who knew if anyone was watching them. He could’ve been followed. She nodded and motioned for him to go inside.  
  
“Hello, Wanda,” his tone was soft. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“Vision...” her eyes went wide as she got a better look at him.  
  
He was completely _human_.  
  
Even in this form, he still wore a sweater. It was good to have familiarity.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind my appearance... I simply had to find a way to get here unnoticed.”

  
“How did you do it?” Wanda was mesmerized.

  
“I—well you see I needed a disguise, so I tried to think of what it would look like if I had skin, hair, other humanistic features a—and then—” Vision closed his eyes, concentrating.

  
Soon a bright yellow light flashed from his forehead, turning him back into a superbot.

Wanda was fascinated.  
  
Vision pointed to the stone.  
  
“This helped me locate you as well, it’s energy...”  
  
Wanda nodded. “I feel it too, the connection with my magic,” her fingers surged at the thought. “I feel you... Always have, actually. Before we even officially met.”  
  
She laughed coarsely at the the thought.

Back when Wanda thought he out of everyone would bring annihilation. Wanda was glad she was wrong.  
  
However the thought of annihilation sparked panic in her brain.  
  
“Why did you come here? It’s dangerous for you to be seen with me, after what’s happened. How’s Rhodey?” Guilt crept up in Wanda’s stomach.

Vision was focused on her in the moment that he didn’t realize his powers took Rhodey as the target instead of Sam.  
  
He bowed his head down for a moment, remembering the incident as well.  
  
“Colonel Rhodes is doing... better. Mr. Stark is helping him with rehabilitation. I was under the impression that you left and caught up with Captain Rogers. It wasn’t until yesterday I found out you all were imprisoned. Then I overheard news a few hours ago that you had been set free, and were on the run. I had to make sure you were alright.”    
  
Wanda shook her head. Time to let her guard down.  
  
“I’m not, actually. _I_ started the fight. If I didn’t screw up the mission in Lagos, none of this would’ve happened.”  
  
“It isn’t your fault. The ‘fight’ as you call it is much bigger than that. The lives we live... as I said before, they are bound to bring catastrophe.”  
  
“I joined the Avengers so I could try to redeem myself. Use my powers for good, and help people.”  
  
“You _do_ help people...” Vision stepped closer to her.    
  
“I hate that it has to be like this. Now we’re all separated. It was like I had a... family...again... after everything that happened in...”  
  
She couldn’t bring herself to say ‘Sokovia’. The ache of losing her twin brother replayed in her mind over and over every time she came close to the thought.  
  
Wanda’s emotions were getting the best of her.

It’s not as if Vision hadn’t seen this side of her.

She’d always been comfortable enough to speak like this around him. She hadn’t been as open with someone like that other than Pietro.  
  
Wanda remembered being curious about Vision when she, Pietro, and the Avengers were gearing up to take down Ultron.  

Curious to know why he was so admin on defending the earth and those who lived there, that had taught her nothing but cruelty and danger.

“Why did you do it?” Wanda asked him.

Vision was getting better with expressions.

He gave her a perplexed look.

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You barely knew me, and yet you saved me when Sokovia was falling.”

Wanda’s adrenaline kicked in. Her blood was burning white hot.

“I was ready to join my brother. I didn’t want to live in a world without him... but _you_ , who had exchanged only a few words with me at the time, _still_ cared enough to see me live.”

“You had a greater purpose in this world.”

“Do you mean because of my powers? These sick, twisted powers, that have caused cosmic violence? Powers that I still don’t have a proper grasp on?”

Vision shook his head.

“No. You _have_ a greater purpose in _your_ _life._ ” He said calmly.

“A woman who opened up her heart, when it was already broken, and was braver than anyone I had met. You changed your path, just as your brother Pietro, and sacrificed yourself so that others wouldn’t get hurt. It was admirable, but I couldn’t bear to see you go. I had to come find you—”

“—And I’m glad you did.” She added. 

“Since I was ten, all I’ve known is war and experimentation. There’s so much that I haven’t discovered or experienced… I still have a chance thanks to you. I don’t know how to repay you. ” 

Vision warily took her face in his hands.

The physical contact against her skin gave Wanda chills. 

“Wanda you mean more to me than you know. Your company is thank you enough.”

Carefully, Wanda stood on her toes, and leaned in to kiss him.

It was her first kiss.

Thankfully for Wanda, it was Vision’s as well.

For a second, he was frozen.

She was worried she overstepped, before he bent down, gently holding Wanda’s back and dipping her as he deepened their kiss.  

Wanda wrapped her hands around his neck, embracing his touch. Her lips were begging him for more. 

Her request was fulfilled. At first, Vision took his time, which escalated into as if Wanda was the oxygen Vision needed to breathe.

Wanda wouldn’t admit it quite yet, but it was at this moment where she knew, she was in love with him.

Vision’s sweet, righteous nature was everything Wanda needed. He made her feel whole again.

When they broke apart, Vision rested his forehead against Wanda’s.

“I hope that was okay. I—I must admit that I’ve wanted to do that for quite some time, Wanda. I’ve desired your affection for a while.”

She genuinely laughed at his statement. He still remained polite as ever.

She nodded. “So have I.”

Wanda had never seen him smile so wide.

“In fact, I’d like to do it again.” She said, going in for doubles.

—————

The next time they reluctantly broke apart, Vision looked down, visibly upset.

“Wanda. _Wanda_ , I must leave. Mr. Stark will start to wonder where I am, and I’d rather not give up your location.”

A part of Wanda was fairly certain Tony knew, as he seemed to know everything that was going on, regardless of whether he publicly shared the information or not. 

Wanda simply nodded, not wanting to let him go. She wished they had more time together, but understood the circumstances.

“I know. I understand. I have to start gearing up soon, too. We can’t stay here for long.”

Wanda thought about what Steve, Natasha, and Sam were up to.

She wondered what they would say if they knew what was going on between her and Vision…

That she was actually happy, for the first time in a long time. 

She reached for Vision’s hand, and placed in on her heart.

“Do you feel that, Vis? It’s beating for _you._ ” 

Wanda decided to be cheeky and quote him. 

“Besides, _I’ve desired your affection for a while_. We were only getting started… you and I will be together again soon. We’ll find a way to meet up.”

They were just beginning to express their affections, only to be torn away. Wanda refused to believe that was the last time they would see each other.

Wanda wasn’t big on making hope speeches, especially when she had so little of it, but this situation was different. Vision was different.

She decided to make an exception.

Their parting was bittersweet.

Before Vision went out the door, he gave Wanda one last tender kiss. One to desperately hold them over.

He was struggling to say goodbye.

“I’m going to miss you.” Vision told her. His voice was low and as if he were on the verge of tears.

She felt pain in the pit of her stomach.

“I’ll miss you too.” she took a deep breath, trying to hold it together.

Delicately, she reached up and touched the stone on his head.

“I just feel you, remember? We’ll be able to find one another’s location again.”

Vision took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

“I will see you again.” Vision vowed to Wanda.

She watched him go as quietly as he came.

When he was gone, Wanda walked over to her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

Her thoughts were all over the place.

Sad Vision had to leave, but happy they had that experience, angry that the damn accords were the reason why they had to separate, but hopeful that they’ll reunite again. Vis would be there for her.

Wanda’s heart was full of _love_ for _Vision_ , and she would do _whatever it takes_ to be with him.


End file.
